


Lipstick Deductions

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [8]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Debbie Pov, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, OTP+1, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Tammy comes over for lunch. Debbie knows something is up and eventually deduces the truth. She had always wanted a repeat of that one night so many years ago - her and Lou and Tammy, but she never thought it would actually happen.
Relationships: Debbie Ocean & Tammy, Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller & Tammy (Ocean's), Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Lou Miller/Tammy (Ocean's)
Series: Heistwives Toybox [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 30
Kudos: 73





	Lipstick Deductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr_Anon_8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr_Anon_8).



> Fulfilling the request: Post-canon/Debbie!Lou!Tammy/Strap-ons/DP. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This work references "Take Care of Her," my three-chapter look at the first time Debbie, Tammy, and Lou were together. Check it out!

**Autumn 2019**

She could hear Lou downstairs.

There was something about it that never got old. She could practically _feel_ her moving around the kitchen, as if the loft moved with her. Debbie smoothed her shirt, leaving it half-tucked into her black jeans, gave her make-up a final check in the bedroom mirror, and then turned her attention to shoe choices. Practical was fine today – black, block-heel ankle boots with silver buckles on the sides, nothing pretentious. Tammy was coming for lunch, not for a job, and she would probably bring fuzzy slippers to wear on the cold floor of the loft. It wasn’t a stilettos kind of day. Debbie slipped a hair elastic around her wrist and began braiding her hair loosely over her left shoulder as she walked downstairs. Twenty-three steps around the upper balcony of the loft and sixteen steps down the metal staircase with her boots making satisfying “clunks” on the grating – Debbie finished her braid by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs and secured the end with the hair elastic. Lou was leaning against the edge of the counter, elbows propped behind her. There was a steaming pot of something on the stove – the smell suggested onion soup – and a newly opened bottle of Cabernet on the poker table, which was set for three with mismatched plates, glasses, and cutlery.

Lou held out a hand, and Debbie took it, stepping close to her to kiss her cheek, lips lingering against her skin. There was a stillness and a quiet in these moments that Debbie knew she took for granted. She began to catalogue everything – the steady beat of her own heart, the callouses on Lou’s palm, the too-bright fluorescence of the stove light, the fluttering gold leaves outside the tall windows. Debbie closed her eyes and held onto all of it for a moment, allowed the simple sweetness to fill her and then drift away.

“All set?” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s just lunch, Debs,” Lou replied, bemused.

Debbie tilted her head in acknowledgment and brought her lips closer to Lou’s in the process, teasing. “Tammy seemed awfully flustered, don’t you think? Maybe she has something in mind?”

Lou shrugged. “Tammy has kids, honey. I think she’s usually more focused on them than on potential cons.”

Debbie brushed away the logic. “Maybe.”

Lou rolled her eyes and then gave her a hard look. “Just don’t get your hopes up.”

“Mm. Whatever you say.”

“Really?” Lou asked cheekily. 

“Always.”

Tammy was late. Tammy was _always_ late. Today, however, she beat the time Debbie had predicted by almost twenty minutes, which was the first sign Debbie noted that pointed to something out of the ordinary. She knocked on the door and entered without explicit permission, like she always did. Her hair was perfect, like it always was, and her make-up was applied with her usual meticulousness. Then, she shed her coat and hung it on a hook by the door, and all of Debbie’s deductive senses awoke in interest. Tammy looked _good._ This wasn’t her usual mom-jeans and sweaters. This was the Tim-Tam that Debbie had known before babies, before her husband, all of which Debbie approved of implicitly because Tammy was clearly thriving, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the old version occasionally. Tammy’s legs looked miles long in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans. She had clearly left her fuzzy slippers at home, opting for ankle boots that were not so different from Debbie’s. Her shirt was simple – white and collared, but the top three buttons were hanging loose, giving Debbie an unexpected, though not entirely unwelcome, view of her cleavage.

Debbie kept her face impassive, but her brain began ticking through scenarios. She looked towards Lou, who was graciously accepting a proffered dessert box from Tammy, and not paying any attention to Debbie. However, Debbie saw Lou’s eyes flick over Tammy’s outfit and widen ever so slightly. Lou had noticed too, and when she eventually looked up and caught Debbie’s eye, she quirked an eyebrow – a silent question. Debbie shrugged her confusion and continued to observe. Despite her clothes and her shoes, Tammy looked nervous. She smiled at Debbie almost shyly, which took Debbie aback. Something was _definitely_ going on.

“What’s up Tim-Tam?” Debbie asked, keeping her voice light and casual.

Tammy’s smile faltered, and she glanced down at her hands. “Not much. I’m good – _we’re_ good. The kids are back in school. Mark is being promoted. I told him we don’t need the money, but he likes his job, and this way he’ll get to have a more active role in the organization. And it’s _good_ , what he’s doing, you know? He loves it, and I can’t complain. He gets plenty of time off for the kids, and for me. We’re going to Costa Rica with his parents over Christmas. Anyway…” She took a deep breath, the first since she began to speak. “…how are you?”

Debbie stared at her. She couldn’t remember Tammy ever saying so much in so little time. She didn’t babble, even when she was nervous. And Debbie _knew_ nervous from Tammy, had worked with her on many a risky job. This behavior was out of character, and Lou seemed to be equally taken aback. There was a long silence.

“We’re fine,” Lou said at last. “The Coney Island gig went off without a hitch, as you know, and Debbie may or may not look into a bank heist next. We’re weighing our options. You hungry?”

Tammy smiled at Lou. “Yeah, thanks.” She stepped towards the table, and Debbie caught Lou’s eyes, frowning in confusion.

“So, Tammy,” Lou said, as they sat down with full bowls of soup in front of them, half a loaf of crusty bread in the center of the table, and generous pours of wine, “how was Keri’s birthday party? We’re sorry we couldn’t make it, we—”

“Okay, can we just skip this bullshit?” Debbie interrupted. Lou glared at her; Tammy looked embarrassed and took a very large gulp of wine. She rolled her eyes at their reactions. “Tammy,” she said, “what’s going on?”

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t w—”

“ _Tammy_ ,” Debbie prompted, interrupting Lou without looking at her.

Tammy sighed, swallowed a spoonful of soup, but said nothing.

“Is it a job?” Debbie asked. “Is it Mark? Seriously…”

“Debs…” Lou cautioned.

“What?” she snapped, turning to Lou.

Lou closed her eyes as if begging for patience. When she opened them, they were soft, almost soft enough to poke a hole in Debbie’s frustration. “Debbie, you don’t need to _solve_ Tammy.”

“I know, but—”

“No, it’s okay, Lou, I…” Tammy cleared her throat. “…I knew Debbie would notice.”

Debbie flicked her eyes over to her and watched as Tammy dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and then placed it on the table. “You knew I’d notice what?” she asked.

Tammy opened her mouth for a moment, as though she were about to reply, but then she closed it again and smirked. “Actually, I want you to guess,” she said, sitting up straighter in her chair. “Figure it out, Deb. It’s what you’re best at.”

“You’re pregnant,” Lou said, as though it were obvious.

“No, she’s not,” Debbie said.

“I’m not pregnant,” Tammy said at the same moment.

Debbie heard Lou sit back in her chair with an exasperated sigh, but she didn’t look at her. Her eyes traveled over Tammy’s clothes, over her trimmed and manicured fingernails, her wide brown eyes, her lipstick, which reminded Debbie of…

“Oh,” she said quietly.

“Got there?” Tammy asked. Her smile was warmer now.

“Got where?” Lou asked.

“So, it _is_ about Mark,” Debbie said triumphantly.

“Why would it be about Mark?” Tammy asked, sounding as though she knew exactly _why_ Debbie was asking, but still didn’t want to give away too much.

Debbie looked harder, eyes pulled to Tammy’s wedding ring, which looked the same as ever, and to the tiny tattoos of Mark’s and her children’s names on the inside of her wrist. She didn’t seem to be holding that wrist any differently. So that meant…

“ _Oh._ ” The pieces clicked into place at last.

Tammy looked pleased with herself. Debbie, now satisfied for the moment, returned to her soup.

“Debbie?” Lou prompted.

“Look at her lipstick,” Debbie told her impatiently around a mouthful of bread soaked in beef broth.

“Nice shade, Tim-Tam. Suits you,” Lou said warmly. “ _Deborah?_ ” she added in a forbidding tone.

Debbie swallowed a spoonful of soup, took a sip of wine, and then turned to Lou. “Martha’s Vineyard, baby,” she said in a sing-song tone, eyes boring into Lou’s and willing her to catch up.

Lou’s eyes widened, and she looked towards Tammy and back to Debbie. Tammy gave a shrug and an amused smile. “Seriously?” Lou asked.

“Seriously,” Tammy replied.

“But Mark—”

“He’s okay wi—” Debbie began.

“—is completely fine with it,” Tammy said, cutting across Debbie. “I’ve talked to him.”

Lou narrowed her eyes skeptically. “I don’t—”

Tammy sighed. “Look…” She sat forward with her elbows on the table and her fingers interlocked under her chin. “…I couldn’t get it out of my head. I don’t know why, but it all…” She gestured vaguely. “…came up again. You two and me all those years ago. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So, we talked, me and Mark, and he _gets_ it, Lou. He wants me to be happy, and he knows I love him more than anything, except the kids. But I…” She paused and quirked a bemused smile. “I _want_ you, Lou. I want _both_ of you,” she added, glancing towards Debbie. Debbie raised her wine glass towards her and winked. “I don’t know how you feel about it, but I needed to put the ball in your court.”

“You let Debbie read you like a mark instead of actually telling us,” Lou noted, still looking shocked.

Tammy smirked. “Yeah, well, force of habit, and I’m not going to lie and say it isn’t a turn-on.” Debbie felt a warm buzz fill her gut at the words. Inviting Tammy to join them in bed for a second time had always rolled around in the back of her mind, but for all the jokes she made about it to Lou, she really thought that Tammy had settled down.

“So, are you looking for something long term?” Lou asked.

Tammy shook her head. “I don’t think so. I think I just need to get it out of my system, to be honest. I’m not leaving Mark – he’s my family, and he’s wonderful, truly. I just—”

“—need something more interesting in bed?” Debbie interrupted. She knew it was cynical the moment the words left her mouth, but she couldn’t take it back.

Tammy’s mouth became a very thin line, and she leaned forward, eyes colder than ice across the table. “No, Deb,” she said firmly. “My sex life with him is more than satisfying. Just because I also want this, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy myself.”

“Then why were you so nervous?” Debbie asked. She needed to challenge her, and she wasn’t sure why.

“Because I want you both to say yes, but I can’t do that for you,” Tammy said evenly.

“That’s fair,” Lou cut in. “Back down, Debs, she knows what she’s doing.”

Debbie blinked and refocused on Tammy, noticing for the first time that, while her clothes and her lipstick echoed the past, her eyes were hard as nails and _present_. Debbie swallowed, aware once more of the warmth in her own blood. “Sorry,” she said simply, feeling herself blush and cursing her own coldness. She returned to her food, concentrating on the dip of her spoon into her soup, on her fingers tearing another piece of bread from the loaf.

“It’s okay, Deb,” Tammy said softly. “ _Debbie_ , look at me.” Debbie flicked her gaze to Tammy’s face as she took a sip of wine. Her eyes were softer now, and Debbie recognized Tammy’s familiar sincerity. She gave her a tiny nod, and Tammy smiled.

Lou set her spoon down in her empty bowl, crossed her arms loosely over her chest, and turned to Debbie. “What do you think?”

Debbie searched Lou’s expression, but she wasn’t giving anything away. “I’m interested,” Debbie said honestly. She crossed her legs tightly over the burgeoning arousal in her core.

“I am, too,” Lou said. She turned back to Tammy. “Can you give us a few minutes?”

“Of course.”

Lou stood up and looked pointedly at Debbie. Debbie uncrossed her legs and got to her feet, very aware of how heavy her arousal felt inside her lacy underwear. Lou took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom off the kitchen – the room which always served as a strategy chamber during jobs. It was mostly empty at the moment, apart from the photograph of Danny and a blank calendar on the wall. Lou eyed Debbie closely and waited for her to speak.

“She definitely wants to,” Debbie said finally.

“And you?”

She gave Lou a withering look. “You know how I feel.”

“I know the jokes you make.”

“Fine. I want her to fuck me,” Debbie said bluntly through a sigh. “Happy?”

Lou grinned, eyes twinkling. “Well done. What else?”

“I want you in charge. I want…” Debbie trailed off and willed Lou to _know_ …

“You want both of us inside you?” Lou asked quietly.

Debbie had been toying with the fantasy for a while, Lou knew that. Debbie nodded, relieved that Lou hadn’t made her say the words. Debbie wasn’t coy or ashamed, but she had always struggled with words when it came to any form of intimacy. 

Lou exhaled. “Okay, honey.” 

“Do _you_ want that, baby?” Debbie asked, stepping close to her. She thought she could feel Lou’s heart beating violently against her ribs.

Lou hummed a laugh and brought her mouth to Debbie’s ear, breath ghosting her neck and raising goosebumps. “I want to fill you up,” she whispered.

Debbie shivered and dropped her forehead to Lou’s shoulder as her knees wobbled. “Please,” she muttered.

Lou’s arms wrapped protectively around Debbie’s shoulders and she held her close for a moment before leading the way back out to the table, to Tammy.

**

“It’s been a while since I wore one of these,” Tammy said casually, running the bright green dildo through her closed fist.

“Do I even want to know?” Lou asked.

“Probably not,” Tammy replied with a nostalgic smile.

Debbie watched them from the bed, waiting. Lou had removed Tammy’s pants and then her own before helping Tammy into a harness and adjusting her preferred one around her hips. Tammy’s blouse hung loosely from her shoulders, revealing a dark blue bralette beneath. Lou was wearing an old T-shirt – some band that Debbie had never heard of, nothing mainstream. Debbie watched as Lou removed her necklaces, one by one, following each movement avidly. Her pulse beat in time with Lou’s quick fingers, thrumming through her entire body. The final necklace was set aside, and Lou hesitated, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Tammy stepped forward and tilted her head, smiling, and Lou nodded. Debbie could almost feel Lou’s skin under her own palms as Tammy’s hands slid onto Lou’s stomach and pushed the shirt up her torso and off, exposing her bare breasts. Lou waited for Tammy’s eyes to find hers and then pulled her into a kiss. Debbie fidgeted, heat seeping through her pants to the bedspread. Tammy’s lips moved down Lou’s neck, to her collarbones, and then to her breasts – sucking marks here and there that would show up bruised purple by evening. Lou’s eyes flicked to Debbie, and Debbie felt her breath hitch at the intensity of her gaze. Debbie took a deep breath. She waited.

Tammy was making little whimpers of pleasure by the time they made it to the bed, and Debbie was almost positive she caught a low groan from Lou. Pleasantly nervous for what was to come, Debbie relaxed into watching them, felt wetness pool heavy between her legs as they rocked against each other, strap-ons nudging hipbones and grinding against thighs. Debbie couldn’t prevent an appreciative groan from slipping from her lungs, and Lou’s eyes, heavy with arousal, immediately swiveled back to her.

“Please, baby,” Debbie whispered.

Lou smiled and squeezed Tammy’s hips to get her attention. As both of their eyes locked onto her, Debbie felt a thrill of vulnerability run up her spine. She wasn’t even naked yet, but Lou and Tammy were both looking at her with such unbridled lust that it made Debbie shiver and bite her lip. They were on her in moments, and Debbie sighed into the sensations of fingers working her clothes from her body. She closed her eyes and tried to keep track of whose hands were whose. Lou undid the fastening of her pants – she could tell by the surety of the fingers. She slid her hand inside, over Debbie’s underwear with firm strokes and massaged the damp patch that had grown on the fabric. Tammy’s gentle hands found the bared skin at Debbie’s waist, and Debbie’s hands found hers, guiding them upwards to push her shirt out of the way. It landed on the floor, and her pants followed close behind. Debbie still felt overdressed in her underwear and bra, but Tammy and Lou didn’t seem to have any plans to remove them just yet. Tammy moved behind her on the bed and tugged Debbie’s upper body into her lap. Her fingertips danced over Debbie’s breasts, rolling her nipples through the lacy fabric of her bra until they were aching for _more_. Meanwhile, Lou spread Debbie’s legs and knelt between them, traveling a slow path up each of her thighs with teeth and tongue. Debbie watched her, lost in sensation, but still, so in love with _her_. Lou’s gaze met hers every so often, and each time, Debbie swooned.

“You love her so much, don’t you?” Tammy asked, and Debbie realized she was addressing Lou.

Lou made sure Debbie’s eyes were on her as she replied, “I do.” Her lips brushed the fabric of Debbie’s underwear as she spoke, and then she pressed forward, mouthing against Debbie through her final barrier of clothing. The friction took the edge off the heightened arousal in her blood, a promise of where they were headed, and Debbie sighed, one hand finding Lou’s head and playing with her hair. Tammy reached down, fingers trailing over the tautened muscles of Debbie’s stomach, which twitched every so often in response to Lou’s movements. Tammy caressed Lou’s cheek and stroked her thumb down the length of Debbie’s cunt before pulling the panties to the side. Debbie moaned and then cried out as Lou’s tongue found bare flesh. Tammy’s free hand was still massaging one of Debbie’s breasts, and the combined sensations were driving her quickly towards release. But she didn’t want to come yet, wanted to wait until they were inside her. Lou, however, seemed to have other plans. She fastened her mouth over Debbie and sucked, even as her tongue plunged lower and slipped inside her. Debbie panted, head falling back onto Tammy’s shoulder.

“Shh,” Tammy soothed. “It’s okay, you can do it.”

“But I—” Debbie gasped.

“We’re just warming you up, Deb, it’s okay,” Tammy assured her. Lou hummed her nonverbal agreement to Tammy’s words against Debbie’s arousal.

“Fuck,” Debbie swore as she felt herself teetering on the edge. She looked down at Lou, saw Tammy’s fingers hooked around her panties, felt Lou’s tongue probe deeper. There was a pause as Debbie took in everything, and then Tammy’s fingers tightened on her nipple and Lou sucked hard again. Debbie’s vision went blank, or maybe she closed her eyes again, and she was falling, trembling in their arms.

**

They were kissing again as Debbie came back to herself. She was still lying in Tammy’s lap, but now Lou was leaning over her, kissing Tammy above Debbie. The sound of their mouths moving together was enough to awaken a new buzz of arousal in Debbie’s blood. She sighed and leaned forward and upward, grateful that Lou’s right breast was only inches from her mouth. The nipple hardened in seconds, responsive as ever to Debbie’s tongue. Lou groaned and shifted to straddle one of Debbie’s thighs. The purple strap-on slid over Debbie’s hip, and her knee pressed against Debbie’s arousal. Debbie hummed appreciatively around Lou’s nipple.

“I can taste her in your mouth,” Tammy murmured to Lou above her, sending yet another thrill through Debbie that elicited a rush of wetness onto Lou’s thigh. For the first time, Debbie registered that they had removed her bra and underwear after her orgasm, because she was naked between them, now, and her whole body felt like fire. Tammy’s fingers were tracing patterns across her torso, and one of Lou’s hands was holding the back of her neck, pressing her closer to her chest. Debbie reminded herself to breathe. Tammy’s strap-on dug into her back, and Debbie felt her hips rock forward, seeking more. The smell of sex was heavy around them. She could smell Lou’s familiar scent, along with something different that must have been Tammy. It brought back memories of a summer night long ago full of sand and sea and cold, hard cash stacked in piles on a rented cottage table.

Debbie needed Lou closer. She released her nipple with a sigh and tugged on her waist, guiding Lou to lie down. Debbie shifted off of Tammy’s lap and pressed herself against Lou’s chest as though she could climb inside her body. Tammy settled behind her with her hand stroking up and down Debbie’s side, around her hip, every so often switching to Lou’s skin. The strap-on was firm and warm against Debbie’s abdomen, but it was nothing compared to Lou’s mouth on hers. Debbie could still taste a hint of herself on Lou’s tongue. A shiver ran through her, and she realized that Tammy was kissing her neck, nibbling under her jaw. Debbie squirmed with pleasure, rubbing her thighs together.

“Eager again already?” Lou asked against Debbie’s lips. Debbie stifled a moan as Tammy found a sensitive spot on the top of her shoulder and bit down. She nodded. Tammy’s fingers slid down her spine and around the curve of her ass to tease at the wetness between Debbie’s thighs. Debbie ground her hips back towards her, but Tammy kept her touch light and teasing.

“She’s _wet_ ,” Tammy told Lou. Debbie whimpered.

“I’m not surprised,” Lou said. “Are you ready, Debs?”

Debbie nodded again. “Please, baby,” she murmured.

Lou laughed softly and rolled onto her back, pulling Debbie with her. Debbie found herself straddling Lou’s hips with Tammy lying on her side next to them, close enough for Debbie to reach out and stroke the green strap-on between Tammy’s legs even as she ran the length of herself over the purple one attached to Lou. Tammy wasn’t lying when she said Debbie was wet, but Lou flung out a hand for the bottle of lube just in case. Debbie reached over to the bedside table and handed it her, continuing to roll her hips even as Lou poured a few drops onto the dildo. The slickness and the contrasting temperature of the lube made Debbie gasp. She ground down harder.

“Need to be inside you,” Lou said, voice heavy and breathless.

Debbie felt a thrill of excitement as she lifted herself off of Lou’s hips. Tammy sat up and positioned the toy under Debbie, and Debbie sank onto it with a sigh, bottoming out at once. Lou’s eyes were heavy lidded and soft as she watched her. Debbie rocked slowly and leaned down to kiss her. She heard Tammy move behind her, felt her fingers caressing her folds and her entrance, even as Lou pressed into her in a slow, steady rhythm.

“So beautiful,” Tammy whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss between Debbie’s shoulder blades. She slipped one finger inside Debbie beside the dildo, pressing and massaging gently. Debbie moaned at the sensation and stopped rocking her hips. She let Tammy and Lou take over, senses on overdrive. Tammy added another finger, and now Debbie could feel a stretch, which sent a pleasurable burn radiating out to her hips, up her spine, down her thighs. She trembled.

“Too much?” Tammy asked, stilling her fingers.

“No,” Debbie muttered against Lou’s cheek. “Feels so good.”

Suddenly the warmth increased as Tammy’s tongue joined the mix, licking soothingly over Debbie’s swollen, aroused skin. Debbie moaned and pressed back towards her, driving the strap-on even deeper and burying her face in Lou’s neck. She could feel Lou’s pulse, could smell _her_. It drove Debbie wild, and she moaned again. Lou’s hands rested on her hips, caressing, but now her fingers tightened, and she held Debbie in place with the strap-on deep inside and Tammy’s tongue and fingers working to open her further. Debbie cried out as Tammy added a third finger and began to thrust slowly, going as deep as she could. Debbie felt her eyes fly open and closed, out of her control. She fisted the pillows on either side of Lou’s head.

“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come,” Debbie said in a cracked voice, words tripping over each other in their haste to be understood.

Tammy laughed softly. “I know.”

“Is she close, Tim-Tam?” Lou asked. “Can you feel her about to come?” Debbie groaned, fully aware that Lou already knew the answer.

“Yes.” Tammy thrust deeper, and Debbie exhaled, willing herself to relax. Tammy’s low groan of approval told her she had managed it. Lou’s eyes found Debbie’s as Debbie pulled her face from Lou’s neck and changed the angle of her body to make it easier to grind back against them both.

“She wants you inside her,” Lou said, still speaking to Tammy even as her gaze searched Debbie’s face as though she were trying to memorize it.

Debbie nodded her agreement to Lou’s words, unable to speak. She heard the click of the cap on the lube bottle, though Tammy’s fingers didn’t leave her, still massaging her inner walls. There was a pause as Tammy positioned herself over Debbie. It was warm between them, even when Tammy’s fingers slid out of her, leaving a void. A second later, Debbie felt the hard tip of the green dildo pushing against her. Tammy let her adjust, let her feel the shape of the tip before pressing inside just an inch. The burn radiated from Debbie’s cunt all the way to her fingertips – painful at first, but switching quickly to pleasure. She jerked instinctively at the sensation, but Lou held her in place with one hand on her hip. Her other hand reached up to brush Debbie’s hair out of her face.

“Alright?” Lou asked.

Debbie nodded, lip caught between her teeth as Tammy pressed in further, moving slow circles.

“My girl,” Lou whispered, tracing the planes of Debbie’s face. “I love you.”

Debbie whimpered, heart beating out of control, as Tammy pressed forward. She nudged a sensitive spot deep inside her and pressed Lou’s strap-on against Debbie’s outer walls in _just_ the right way, and Debbie came without warning, clenching down almost painfully on both toys. Her thighs quivered around Lou’s hips, and her head fell forward into the crook of Lou’s neck. As the waves of her release ebbed away, Tammy moved forward. Debbie was pliant now, and the toy slid inside as deep as it could go. Debbie blinked, feeling the buzz of her orgasm still hanging in her blood, not yet sated.

“Oh,” she sighed.

Lou chuckled and rocked her hips upwards as Tammy rocked forward. Debbie’s brain short-circuited. She felt a rush of wetness around the toys, felt herself opening for both of them. She relaxed into the rhythm, push and pull, Lou and Tammy. Their breaths were ragged in her ears, and she registered vaguely that the pressure against the strap-ons must have been working for them, too. Tammy swept Debbie’s hair to one side and placed open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder and neck.

“Can you imagine what you look like right now with two cocks inside you?” Tammy murmured in Debbie’s ear.

Debbie could only moan in response.

“Take a picture, Tim-Tam,” Lou said, reaching up to stroke Tammy’s face. “She wants you to take a picture.”

“Deb?” Tammy prompted.

“ _Yes_ ,” Debbie said through a gasp. She hadn’t realized she wanted it, but Lou had always had a knack for coming up with ideas that turned her on.

Debbie felt Tammy’s warmth leave her back, though she was careful to keep the dildo inside her beside Lou’s. She heard her reach for one of their phones on the bedside table and open the camera. There was a pause as Tammy positioned the lens, a few clicks as she took the photos, and then she was back over her once more, adding more lube before thrusting into Debbie with smooth strokes that moved in opposition to Lou’s. The pressure built inside Debbie until she was sure she would explode. It was almost too much. She ground down against Lou, seeking friction against her clit, and found the leather strap of Lou’s harness. The feel of it against her sent a wave of pleasure through Debbie. She cried out and ground down again, establishing a rhythm. The stretch inside her was no longer painful – just tingling and warm. Her clit was swollen and didn’t need much stimulation to move her towards her third orgasm.

“Shit, Deb, you just got so much wetter,” Tammy muttered.

“She’s close,” Lou murmured. “Come for us, Debs.”

Debbie opened her eyes and found Lou’s, hazy with arousal, but still ice-blue and familiar. Tammy’s mouth was on her neck again, and Lou’s eyes were shining, and Debbie’s clit brushed the harness again, a little more firmly this time. She came with a whimper that caught like a scream in her throat. Her eyes stayed open, but everything blurred, and she concentrated on the pulsing of her cunt around the dildos. She was acutely aware of every twitch of her muscles, of Lou’s lips on her cheek, of Tammy’s breaths on her neck. It felt like her release rolled on and on, urged onward by the toys still buried inside her, by the pressure of the two of them around her. At last, Debbie’s body relaxed against Lou’s. She could feel an ache in her thighs, and she whimpered as Tammy pulled out at last. She was beside her in seconds, kneeling on the bed and stroking Debbie’s back and Lou’s hair.

“Look how wet you are,” she said, gesturing to the dildo between her legs. Debbie felt herself blush, half proud and half embarrassed at the sight. She felt her mouth water.

“Come here,” Debbie said, sitting up to straddle Lou’s hips once more with the purple dildo still inside her. “I’ll clean you up.”

Tammy looked confused for a moment, clearly unsure as to where she was supposed to position herself for this to work. “Uh…” she began.

Lou grinned and turned her head on the pillow to look at Tammy. “Sit on my face,” she said firmly.

Tammy’s eyes grew wide. “Oh.”

Debbie stroked her hands down Lou’s chest and tweaked her nipples, which were pebbled with arousal as Tammy positioned herself over Lou’s mouth with the strap-on pointing towards Debbie. Lou wrapped her arms around Tammy’s thighs and coaxed her downwards. As Lou’s mouth found Tammy’s cunt, Debbie leaned forward and kissed Tammy, smiling against her mouth as Tammy gasped. Tammy’s lips were warm and soft, almost addicting, but Debbie didn’t linger too long. She dropped head and curled her back, bringing her mouth to the tip of the green dildo. She sucked it into her mouth, tongue working circles. Tammy groaned, eyes fixated on Debbie. Debbie met her gaze as she took more of the toy into her mouth. She could taste herself on the silicone; the flavor coated her tongue as she bobbed her head and let her jaw go slack.

“Fuck,” Tammy whispered.

Debbie felt Lou’s hips twitch under her, seeking friction once more. She almost gasped, but at the last second, she reminded herself to breathe through her nose to keep from gagging on the dildo. Debbie brought her hand to the base of the toy and pressed it against Tammy as Lou licked into her. Tammy whimpered, and Lou stroked her thighs. Debbie kept a steady rhythm, matching the tempo of Lou’s thrusts inside her. She could feel Lou trembling as she found one of her hands on Tammy’s thighs and squeezed her fingers encouragingly. Tammy cried out, grasping Debbie’s shoulders in an almost painful grip. And then Lou thrust deep with a groan, and Tammy swore, and Debbie knew they were _there_ , falling apart for her. For them.

**

“So, do you think you got it out of your system?” Lou asked. She was leaning against Debbie’s chest and sipping a glass of wine, watching Tammy dress. It was much later – the sky was darkening outside the windows. They had dropped off together, legs entangled with half the blankets pulled over them and the other half on the floor. Debbie had awoken to the sound of a soft sigh from Tammy and the movements of lips on lips. She had watched them for a while, relaxed and warm, but then Lou had noticed she was awake, and before she knew it, they were both between her thighs. Their tongues were soothing on her cunt, which was slightly sore from earlier – sore in the _best_ way – and Debbie had shuddered when she came on Tammy’s tongue with Lou’s lips on her clit. Thinking of it now, Debbie shivered and pressed a kiss to Lou’s temple. Tammy smiled at Lou’s question as she buttoned her shirt.

“We’ll see.”

“We’re available when you need us,” Lou told her. Debbie nodded enthusiastically in agreement and slipped her fingers around the stem of the wine glass in Lou’s hand. Lou released it, and Debbie brought the rim to her lips to take a sip.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Tammy said through a laugh. She turned to the mirror and took in her reflection. Her make-up and hair were still – somehow – perfect. Debbie twisted a strand of her own hair around her finger and handed the wine back to Lou with the other hand.

“Can I see that photo, Tim-Tam?” she asked.

Tammy smiled and blushed. “I used your phone.”

Debbie reached for the device and swiped it open. The camera app was still pulled up, and she made a tiny hum of appreciation as she looked at the picture. The two dildos were glistening with arousal, each positioned about half-way inside her. Tammy had managed to find a decent angle for the lighting in the room, and it sent a thrill of warmth through her blood to see herself like that. 

“Jesus,” Lou muttered, eyes also fixed on the screen.

“Right?” Tammy said. Debbie blushed and handed the phone to Lou in exchange for the glass of wine. Lou bit her lip as she looked through the images and shook her head.

“I’m lucky.” Lou’s tone told Debbie she was talking about much more than sex, and Debbie nibbled her ear.

“I’m gonna head out,” Tammy said, as she smoothed out her blouse. She leaned over the bed and kissed Lou, hard and fierce at first, but then melting to something softer. When they broke apart, Lou was breathless, and Tammy’s eyes were shining as they flicked to Debbie’s face. She leaned forward and nuzzled her face under Debbie’s jaw, kissing up her neck to elicit a final wave of electricity. Then Tammy’s lips were on hers, and Debbie sighed, letting herself drink Tammy in.

“Love you, Debs, you know that, right?” Tammy asked seriously as she pulled away.

Debbie nodded, dropping her gaze. “Yeah, of course, I—”

“We love you, Tammy,” Lou said, reaching out to squeeze Tammy’s hand where it rested against the bedspread. Debbie nodded her assent and smiled gratefully at Lou.

Tammy winked and grinned. “I’ll see you soon. I’m still working on the stuff for Comic Con, but I should be by the beginning of next week. Be good to each other!” She gave a final wave and left the room. Debbie followed the tread of her footsteps all the way around the balcony, down the stairs, and out through the main floor of the loft.

Lou exhaled. “When I woke up this morning, this was not how I expected the day to go.”

Debbie chuckled. “I _told_ you she hadn’t gone completely straight.”

“Touché.”

Debbie leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes. The weight of Lou against her chest was comforting. There was something about baring a little bit of her soul to Tammy that made everything with Lou all the more poignant.

“I love you.” Debbie let the words fall from her lips easily, without hesitation or inhibition. It wasn’t like her; she normally choked on them, found that her tongue didn’t wrap easily around the heavy syllables. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt Lou turn in her arms to look up at her. A warm palm found her cheek, and Debbie turned her head to kiss it. Lou didn’t speak, allowed Debbie’s words to hang in the air to be treasured like rare jewels. Besides, Lou said it enough – averaging six times per day by Debbie’s last count.

“I’m yours, Debs.”

“Mine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> If you want to request a fic for this toybox series, please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In the In-Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585046) by [lilolilyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae)




End file.
